Where my home is
by sunpancakes
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a lost 8 year old girl with no trace of where her family may be, someone takes her home and shows her that no matter where you are, your heart is where your home is. Fluff, angst, SS & ET
1. Little girl

Hey there! Its me again I've decided to try a new type of fic, but it's the same bad spelling you're all warned. I hope like it, it's an idea that has been on my brain for a while...  
  
-Tako-sushi: "Wow she actually has ideas." -Baby: Sticks her tongue out "Of course I do!" Glares "Now that wasn't nice". Slaps her with the script -Tako: SLAP "Hey what was that for?!" Glares back -Baby: whistles "What? You deserved it!!" Sighs "While I fight off my "personal" DEMONS" Glares at Tako "Please read the fic, enjoy it!"  
  
DiScLaImEr I don't own Card Captor Sakura, clamp does. So sue them not me, I don't have any money! -Tako: "Of course she doesn't, she's poor! You can tell that by just looking at her"- -Baby: oO "SCROLLDOWN ... please, about to start violent scenes."- -Tako: "Whoops..."  
  
A little girl was playing in the garden of her house when she heard her mom calling her:  
  
-"Jessica! Jessica honey, where are u?"-An older voice called -"I'm coming mom!"-Little Jessica answered as she dashed towards the inside of her house-"Here I am"-She announced happily. -"Jess dear, I have some bad news."-Her mom told her with sadness in her voice. -"What's the matter mommy?"-She asked her, her little eyes full with concern. -"Your daddy is going to have to work late, his friend Alex is sick and he needs your daddy to replace him."-Her mom answered, the little girl's eyes watered. -"Aww!"-She started to cry-"But he promised me that he would take me to the park to play with him today!"-She said before she buried her face in her hands crying. -"I can take you, if you want me to."-Her mom offered trying to cheer her up. -"But I wanted to go with daddy too!"-She started to cry harder. -"I know, why don't I tell you a story. It's a very long story, that way you won't get bored until your father returns from working."-Her mom offered again, hoping that she wouldn't deny that. -"...Okay"-She said calming down, the little girl loved the stories. -"This happened in China a few years ago..."-Her mom started  
  
"Where My Home Is"  
  
By Baby-chan  
  
Yelan Li was famous for being the strong and powerful leader of the Li clan, the most powerful clan in all Asia, this after the death of her husband. But she was also known, for being serious and reserved to everybody except her family and some few friends. She was a very good mother but a very strict one. Yelan had four daughters and only one son:  
  
Li Xiefa: Her older daughter, she was very powerful, just like her mother. But she wasn't serious in any way possible, probably just when it was absolutely needed.  
  
Li Femei: She was very kind and loving, she loved flowers and spending time with her family. She was the one to whom you would speak when you needed a good advice.  
  
Li Fuutie: She was the kind of girl that likes to spend her time reading books, or learning something new. She was a very intelligent girl, she knew every spell possible by memory and she could even say it backwards!  
  
Li Fanren: The youngest daughter, she was a serious and yet friendly girl. She was the only one to whom her little brother would come to tell her his misfortunes and thoughts. Even when the four daughters were different, they were all powerful. But there's still one more to count, another one to the list. I'm talking about Yelan's only son and the future leader of the Li clan: Li Xiaolang.  
  
He was the youngest of Yelan's children, and even he was about 8 years old he was already very reserved, serious and cold, even to his family members. A few times his mother and sisters had seen him smile. His sisters and his mother called him: Xiao.  
  
He would spend his time training, to become worthy of the title of Leader of the Li clan when he reached his eighteen springs. They lived in Hong Kong, in a big and well-guarded mansion. Yelan Li was always cold to the other people until one day when a little girl came to her life and changed it all.  
  
Yelan Li was riding a carriage with two of her daughters: Xiefa and Fuutie. They where spending the day in the park, having a good time away from all the clan business when a crying sound was heard. She didn't react at first, but there was something on the crying. She tried to pretend that she hadn't heard anything, but the crying continued. This crying was different from any crying she had ever heard, it was full of sadness and pain; it was making her sad. Her daughters had heard it too, and they had the same feeling. They didn't say anything, if her mother hadn't say anything, neither should they. She ordered the coachman to stop the carriage. She got down from it and started to look everywhere for the one crying. She turned her self, focusing on finding the owner of such a sad cry. She started to walk towards a large area filled with trees of different kinds, she some how knew where exactly to walk.  
  
Her daughters got confused and followed her. After walking a certain distance, they found the source of the wept. Deep with in the park, they found a little girl crying her eyes out. She had short sandy colored hair, her clothes where dirty and she was sitting under a cherry tree. Cherry blossoms where falling from the tree, some flowers on the hair of the girl. Every flower on the tree was falling, dancing in the air, to end up near the girl. Like if they could feel the little girl's pain. She was surrounded by the beautiful flowers, which seemed to be in a vain attempt to stop the pain of the child.  
  
That only made the girl look more fragile. Yelan's heart shattered at the sight, she didn't know how, but she felt she had to help the girl.  
  
Yelan approached the girl and kneeled down so that she could be the same level as the little girl. Her daughters got even more confused with this, was their mother worried about this little girl? The little girl was still crying loudly. She repeated something, but with her tears, her words choked out into soft, pleading whimpers.  
  
-"Mommy, daddy where are you?"-She said between sobs-"Touya! Come here and take me home please! Mommy! Daddy where are you?"-She continued to cry. Yelan noticed she spoke with a very odd mixture of Japanese and Chinese. She did not know how to talk to the little girl, would she understand her in that strange mixture of languages she spoke? Yelan talked to her softly, trying not to scare the girl too much, and started with japanese. -"My dear why are you crying? Where's your mother?"-She asked her kindly, her voice full of concern. The little girl opened her eyes startled and looked at her. Showing the older woman a beautiful pair of emerald eyes. At first she looked doubtful and just didn't reply. Yelan thought she hadn't understood her words, but then she answered. -"I... I can't find my mommy"-Sob-"I can't find my daddy, and... I don't know where Touya is!"-She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Yelan then noticed that more cherry blossoms started to fall on her, that wasn't something normal. Also, she noticed how well did the girl speak japanese and decided to use that language to talk to her... for the moment. She felt pity for the poor girl and fear for her possible fate. With out thinking she did something unexpected to herself; she hugged the girl tightly. -"It will be alright, we'll help you find your mother."-She said stroking the girl's sandy hair. Both Xiefa's and Fanren's mouth were hanging open. Her mother had just hugged a complete stranger and offered her help?! Was that possible? -"Really, would you help me find my mommy?"-She asked as a smile appeared in the corners of her lips. Yelan nodded, then the girl looked towards Xiefa and Fanren. They both nodded. -"Arigatou gozaimasu."-She smiled a big smile and hugged Yelan tightly. Her emerald eyes shining with happiness.  
  
-"Now tell me little one, what's your name?"-Yelan asked her. -"My name is Sa... Sakura, pleased to meet you!"-She said bowing. Yelan noticed that the cherry blossoms had now stopped falling. She turned towards her daughters and looked at them questioningly; they nodded in sign that they had noticed this too. She turned towards Sakura and closed her eyes. She felt something inside her, a very strange feeling coming from her. Then she opened her eyes and noticed that Sakura was staring at her.  
  
-"Ok miss Sakura, do you know why did the cherry blossoms stop falling?"- She asked little Sakura. Sakura nodded, then answered smiling: -"It's because the tree has stopped crying."-She said in an as-a-matter-of- fact tone -"And why was it crying?"-Yelan asked her, practically knowing the answer. -"Because he can feel my pain, and he was crying with me. Those cherry blossoms where the tree's tears."- She answered her smiling-"This tree is my friend"-She finished. Yelan understood that this girl had special powers, she could feel something that most people can't. -"How can you be so sure?"-She asked her -"My mommy called it a gift. My brother had it too!"-Sakura said smiling -"How old are you my dear?"-She asked little Sakura -"I'm seven."-She answered, showing Yelan seven extended fingers of her tiny and dirty hands. -"Ok then. Let's go look for your mommy."-She said offering Sakura her hand. She took it and started to look for Sakura's mother.  
  
An HoUr LaTer  
  
They had look through the whole park and there was no trace of Sakura's mommy, her daddy or even from her brother. But it made it harder since Sakura only knew her brother's name and she only could only remember a few things. She seemed have temporary amnesia. "She must have hit her head or something"-Yelan thought. It was getting dark and they couldn't just leave Sakura alone at night. They couldn't take her to the police either. They would surely send her to an orphanage and she wouldn't find her family. Then Yelan had an idea...  
  
-"C'mon girls we're leaving."-She said, both girls quickly got on the carriage, Sakura stayed behind. Tears were starting to fall from her esmerald eyes. -"Sakura what are you waiting, get inside the carriage, we're going home!"-Yelan said smiling, Sakura's face brightened up, she nodded and quickly got inside the carriage. Fanren and Xiefa smiled, they had liked this girl's cheerfulness and they had loved her smile.  
  
June 20th 2004 Hehehe, this is the edited version of this fic, I'm going to do the same on all of them, that's why I've been like dead for a lot of time. That and the fact that my computer was taken away because it was damaged with some viruses, and it was never returned. I'm stucked with an old computer, but it works so I'll just have to be patient and give this a chance. Sorry for being so unreliable at updating. Take care... Baby-chan 


	2. Old man

I'm sorry for what I did, that was me calling for help. I know I should have said something, but it was too much stress... I'm glad there's still ppl out there who think I'm not a bad person, but it's still in me. The darkness won't go away that easily... But I'll fight it back, because you have faith in me... because I have faith in you too...  
  
In my depression, I tried to call for help, but words wouldn't come out. I thought I would look rejected, that they will force me to go to a psychiatrist and make me take pills and meds. Those ppl give me the creeps, last time ma mom got me one... I hated that bit**! She put me a stupid, dumb, useless exercise and told me: "I'm worried about your grades, the teachers that know you told me." For God's sake I was new in that stupid school!  
  
But in my dark world, these people went to get me... These are my true friends... These are my heroes... (Parts sold separately ^_~)  
  
Aiko_seeno: Thank you so much, I'm very sorry for worrying you, please forgive me. (Don't tell Okaa-san [Yakumo-san] she'll get mad... but on second thought... I don't think she really cares, I mean if she did she would hav said something at least, but she didn't so tell her if you want... I don't care) Thanks for caring, even if darkness eats me. I won't go with out a fight or at least a goodbye. READ DA OLD MAN'S NAME AND TELL ME IF U GET IT! ^______________^  
  
Ah_young: I luv u so much, thank you for telling me u hav faith in me. I thought I was useless, thanks for proving me wrong. Don't worry, I wouldn't go b4 u! ^___________^  
  
Anon: I'm sorry, will you be kind enough to forgive my stupidity and me. My pain and me won't disturb the fics any more. Even if it sounds harsh, it isn't meant to be that way... what I mean is that ppl are proving me wrong, maybe my darkness will go out... ^___________^  
  
An unknown person: If you read this, I want you to know that I'm very, deeply sorry for giving up. It would b my honor if u accepted to hav a lil chat with me. I feel ur in the same circumstances as me, it would be great to talk with someone with so much maturity as u. Onegai, please accept my pleading, I think u can be of so much help for me. And I would do my best to help you too! ^_______^  
  
Yifei (Fallen Angel): Thanks for everything even when I've just met u, you're a great girl! But it's a pity that u hate TAITOS and yaoi stories ^_____^  
  
Xgirlrogue: Thank you for your hope, kindness and caring. You didn't mess it all, in fact u helped me a lot, I feel a lot better now. Thank you so much ^______^  
  
Baby-chan Jr? It isn't funny, but thanks anyway... I guess.  
  
Carrie: Thanks for your help, I may continue my fics, but I still don't know. ^____^  
  
Bitchylemonaddict: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel better, a lot better; u guys really helped me. I think I went too overboard, but I was so damn depressed, Jesus! And I'm only 13, THIRTEEN! I can't imagine myself at my late 40. ^__________^  
  
Babydragon: It would be my pleasure to talk to you, and no I wasn't drunk, If I was, I wouldn't have erased the suicide part. I've talked to some ppl and I agreed into no killing myself over depression. But I'm a lil bit better, I can't say that I'm all over it 'cause it would be a big fat lie. ME SOOOOO VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! GOMEN NASAI BABY-SAN! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! PROMISE! ^__________^  
  
Sophie V: thanks, I'll take your advice! I would luv to chat with u, if u agree! ^________^  
  
Missy: Thank you too, u hav been a lot of help... ^_________^  
  
DDRgal: Thank you for your help, I really needed it... ^__________^  
  
Jessica: Thank you so very much... ^___________^  
  
Brooke: Thank you too for ur help... ^_________^  
  
Eo: Thanks to you too for everything... ^________^  
  
Sailor Krypton: Thank you soooo very much, I promise I won't do anything (for now) but I may continue my fics, but I may take a while okie? ^_______^  
  
Nick Johnson: In your dreams, I won't turn my Serena (Usagi)/Seiya fic into a Darien (Mamoru)/Serena (Usagi) fic. NOOOO WAY!  
  
Lila: Me thankful for your shoulder, it means a lot to me that ppl who doesn't know me care for me! Hurray for ppl like u! ^_______^  
  
Luni: Thanks, I would love to talk to you, I mean... let's face the facts, I'm almost suicidal... are you sure you want me to talk to you? ^_________^  
  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo: Thank you so very much for the email, it helped me a lot. Really, thank you again... Luv to talk to ya, Ja Ne! ^_________^  
  
Chibicherry: Thank you for your caring ^__________^  
  
Pinkuser: I didn't understand your review, but thanks anyway. ^__________^  
  
Rei: Thank you... I guess ^^U ^_______^  
  
Nanali: Thank you too. ^_______^  
  
Becki: Thank you for saying ma all*cheesy*fluffy* story's good. I'm thanking u but... GET AWAY FROM MY MATTY-BOY! –Matt "HELP ME! SHE'S ALL PHYSCO!" –Baby "Now, now Matty, we'll discuss this later." ^ ^U thanks again... ^___________^  
  
CSMars: Thank you for your interesting point of view, I'm thankful 'cause u think my story is good... Sorry for what I'm going to say... Yes mom! ^_______^  
  
You know what really sucks, a few days ago I got an email of some guy/girl saying that he wanted to help me with ma depression, when I send him a thank you note, he replied saying that he had never sent me anything! STUPID GUY! Another thing... some of ma online "friends" not even read this fic, when I'm always reading theirs, so if one of u (u know who u are) is reading this THAT'S WHY I STOPPED REVIEWING! So stop buggin' me *~*!  
  
I got the point Okie! I'm not going to stop writing and/or reviewing and/or reading fics. But... IT'S ENOUGH! STOP LECTURING ME! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE MY MOTHER DAMMIT! Thank you for your comprehension. I already removed da stupid goodbye note, so again... STOP LECTURING ME! Thank you again... here goes nothing... da fluffy/cheesy/mushy/mushy next chapter...  
  
  
  
-Baby- "Now Syaoran, tell them another super duper boring author note."  
  
-Syaoran-"I'm not going to saying anything"  
  
-Baby- glares "Fine, then you precious Sakura will pay"- Turns towards Sakura.  
  
-Syaoran-"NOOOOO SAKURA I'LL SAVE YOU! ILL SAY IT"  
  
-Baby- "That's my boy"  
  
-Syaoran- "HMP... Baby feels bad for what she did and asks for the readers forgiveness."  
  
-Baby-"Thank you, now you may go"  
  
-Syaoran-"What about Sakura?"  
  
-Baby-"I need her for something, she will be finished in no time if she helps"  
  
-Sakura-"Okie, here it goes... Baby-chan doesn't own CCS, nor it's characters. But she will soon, when pigs fly and plants talk."  
  
-Baby-"Thank you Sakura, you may go and get all mushy with your Syaoran"  
  
-Both Sakura & Syaoran- "YAY"- Run out and start kissing  
  
-Baby- sigh... "Aww, young love" sigh.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Short recap.  
  
  
  
-"C'mon girls we're leaving."-She said, both girls quickly got on the carriage. Sakura stayed behind. Tears were starting to fall from her esmerald eyes. -"Sakura what are you waiting, get inside the carriage we're going home!"-Yelan said smiling, Sakura's face brightened up, she nodded and quickly got inside the carriage. Fanren and Xiefa smiled, they had liked this girl's cheerfulness and they had loved her smile. This was the beginning of something good...  
  
"Where my home is"  
  
By Baby-chan  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO...  
  
  
  
They were riding back towards the mansion, when Sakura whispered something that sounded like "Odd". She didn't recognize any of her surroundings; nothing looked familiar, everything seemed out of place. She was still looking at her surroundings when Yelan asked her:  
  
-"What's so strange about the view? You seem like if you haven't seen this in your life"-  
  
-"That's what's strange... I haven't. And Okaa-san always allowed me go outside to play with my friends, but I had never seen those trees or those houses."- Sakura answered, still not looking at Yelan. All, Yelan, Fanren and Fuutie, thought that this was indeed very odd...  
  
-"How come? Maybe you aren't from this part of town, or maybe..."- Fuutie trailed off before continuing, she was deep in thought. Yelan and Fanren looked at her with confused faces. What had gotten into her? They had no time to ask anything, because before they could say a thing, a squeak from Sakura caught their attention.  
  
-"WOW! HERE IS WHERE YOU LIVE? THIS PLACE IS SO PRETTY AND SO BIG!"- Sakura squeaked, a big smile spread through her face. Yelan and her daughters smiled, this girl was so cheerful that it made it contagious. They passed the mansion's front gate and where greeted by an old man. He had a kind expression on his old and wrinkled face. He had short grayish hair with warm honey eyes. He smiled at Yelan and bowed at her. When she was down from the carriage she bowed at him with courtesy.  
  
-"My dear Yelan, long time no see... C'mere give your old friend a hug."- The old man said. Yelan's smile turned into a grin and hugged him tightly. When she released him she said.  
  
-"You still haven't changed, hav ya ma dear Kamero?"- She asked him playfully. He smiled.  
  
-"You know me too well."-He looked at her daughters. -"Fanren, Fuutie, give this old man a big bear hug."-He said, both girls smiled kindly and locked into a big, long hug. When they loosen from the hug, Kamero told them...  
  
-"Haven't you grow, you're almost as tall as me, oh my dear, girls you grow so fast!"- Kamero told them, then he noticed little Sakura, she was hiding behind Yelan's skirt, tugging at her skirt. He kneeled down and looked at her-"And who might you be my pretty thing?"- He asked her, Yelan told him the whole story and Kamero's smile got kinder. –"So you've finally gotten mushy?"- He asked Yelan. –"I told you that the cold hag part didn't suit you my dear Yelan."- He looked at Sakura again. –"What's your name pretty girl?"- Sakura looked at him, "He looks nice" she thought, She got in front of Yelan and smiled shyly.  
  
-"My name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, pleased to meet you."- She bowed courteously.  
  
-"Pleased to meet you too, I'm Kamero Yong, the head of the elders of the Li clan and a close friend to Yelan."- He offered her his hand and she shook it. When her hand touch his he felt a faint pink aura around her, he quickly glanced at Yelan, she nodded, a serious expression plastered on her face. He looked back at Sakura and smiled...  
  
-"Well, we better give u some new clothes, because that dress is all messed up."-He stood up and yelled. –"HIKARI!"- As soon as he had yelled, a maid appeared, she looked like 13 or 14 years old. She had black raven hair with gray eyes. -"Hikari, get this little girl a fine dress, give her a bath and room please."- Hikari smiled and nodded.  
  
-"Let it be near mine."- She added, Hikari nodded again.  
  
-"Please, come this way."- Hikari told Sakura, she nodded and started to follow her. But when she placed her first foot inside the house, she turned smiling at Yelan and Kamero.  
  
-"Thank you Kame-... Gomen nasai (the Japanese for I'm very sorry... Or sometin like dat) Mr. Yong, Mrs. Yelan!"- She bowed and left quickly. Yelan smiled "This girl is unique" Yelan thought.  
  
-"Well my dear Yelan, you sure left me impressed with this girl. She is quite a lady if I do say so myself."- Kamero said smiling. Yelan nodded, she was fighting the smile that she had in the corner of her mouth.  
  
-"Yes she is, she is so cheerful, so full of energy, she is quite an amazing little girl."- Kamero's smile grew.  
  
-"I bet she is, but... what are you planning to do? I mean you are going to take her to the police? Are you going to adopt her? And if you are planning and adoption... what about her real parents? Her family?"- Kamero asked her, her face turned serious, her little smile disappeared.  
  
-"I really don't know Kamero, I wish I did, it would make it easier... But I can't take her to the police, they'll send her to an orphanage, and she'll never find her parents. Maybe she could stay here, we could be her family... and when she finds her real parents, she will go away."-  
  
-"I don't think it's that simple, I mean... She said her name is Sakura Kinomoto, didn't she? And I know almost all people here in Hong Kong, but I don't know anyone with the name Kinomoto. Maybe that isn't her real name..."- Kamero told her.  
  
-"I don't think so, I mean it's quite obvious that this girl isn't from this part, maybe not even this country... Have you noticed her strange accent? Or the fact that she has just spoken Japanese like if she had spoken it from all her life? I think this girl might be Japanese... with all those kidnappings that had been happening lately around there, I wouldn't be surprised if she belonged to a family on Japan and she was kidnapped and beaten, probably when she run away she had already forgotten her way back home. And who knows how long ago that happened? Maybe with time she will remember everything again."-  
  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
~READ THIS IS IMPORTANT~  
  
I KNOW IT IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IM SOOOO PUNISHED, THIS IS THE ONLY THING I COULD GET TO TYPE! You see I got an "F" at history because the stupid hag that "teaches" us, that old hag hasn't taught me anything that I don't know from seventh grade. (IM AT EIGHTH GRADE, IM A LIL BRAT ^____^) and ma mom punished me with A MONTH WITH OUT READING AND/OR WRITING FICS! IM SO DEAD! AND BESIDES I WENT WITH A FRIEND TO A BOY'S HOUSE FAR, FAR FROM MY HOUSE WITH OUT PERMISSION AND I WENT FROM 9:OO AM TO 8:30 PM AND I GOT IN A BIIIIIIIIIIIIG MESS, SO DON'T EXPECT NEW CHAPTERS IN A LOOOOOOOOOONG VERY LOOOOOOOOOONG TIME! IM SO DEAD! I'LL SEND YA ALL AN INVITATION TO MY FUNERAL! Sorry *~*  
  
Ja Ne 


End file.
